Born on a Monday
Born on a Monday is the seventh episode of season one and introduces Solomon Grundy. Synopsis As Bruce Wayne looks into the night sky he notices the Batsignal. Bruce goes down to the Batcave puts on his batsuit and races to the GCPD in the Batmobile. On top of police headquarters Batman is greeted by Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Dent. Dent tells Batman that a heist is going to take place in Gotham's diamond district. Batman replies by saying that he already knows of this and that he plans to investigate. The next day Moxon has a meeting with the men who will be stealing the diamonds, including one of his best mob enforcers, Cyrus Gold. Gold is put in charge of the operation. Later that week Gold and his men break into the jewlrey store and begin to rob it. However, out of the shadows Batman arrives. The Dark Knight quickly takes down the thugs but Cyrus is able to get away with the diamonds. A few hours later Cyrus Gold arrives at Moxon's office. Before going inside Cyrus takes a few jewles for himself. As Gold walks inside he is greeted by Lew Moxon. However, Moxon knew that Cyrus Gold was stealing from him so Moxon killed Gold and ordered that his body be taken to Slaughter Swamp. The body was taken to Slaughter Swamp and after Moxon's men left a strange mystical energy brought Gold back to life as an undead zombie. Gold makes his way back to Gotham with no memory of who he is. The next day Lucious Fox is showing Bruce Wayne their new invention IQ-90 which is a new formula that can increase a persons intelligence. Fox says that how much intelligence a person gains is based on how much that person takes. Later that evening Bruce meets with Vicki Vale. Bruce asks if she thinks Batman is doing any good to which Vale replies that Batman is a vigilante that is taking the law into his own hands. Later that after noon Gold finds an elementary school. As he hids behind a bush he hears some children singing the nursery rhyme Solomon Grundy. Gold believes that Solomon Grundy is his real name and starts calling himself this. That night Batman is called to police headquarters. There Gordon tells Batman that some lunatic is causing havoc in Gotham City. Batman then tells Gordon to have his men ready and he swings off. Batman is able to catch up with the man and when Batman asks who he is he shouts "Solomon Grundy!" Batman attempts to fight him but he has incredible strength. Grundy walks off and Batman picks up a wallet that fell out of his pocket during the fight. Batman looks inside and sees that it belongs to Cyrus Gold. Batman then realizes that Moxon must have had him killed and that somehow he has come back as a zombie. Batman gets in the Batmobile and as he is following Grundy he realizes that the zombie is going toward Moxon's office. For a moment Batman debates on wheather or not he should save Moxon but then decides it's the right thing to do. Batman races to Moxon's office in the Batmobile. Then he uses his grapple to get to the top floor. Moxon is shocked to see Batman and calls in his guards. The guards are easily taken out and Batman warns Moxon about Gold. Grundy then arrives at Moxon's office and is about to take his revenge. Just then Batman tackles Grundy sending him flying into Wayne Enterprises. Grundy then stands up and says "Grundy smash!" Inside the labratory Batman and Grundy fight. During the fight Grundy is knocked down and a drop of IQ-90 falls into a cut on his head. Grundy gets back up and they continue to fight. Just then Lucius walks into the labratory. Grundy charges at him but Batman is able to knock him out of the window sending him crashing down to the street below. This stops Grundy and he is taken away by the police. Later that same night Batman visits Moxon and tells him that he's lucky he decided to save his miserable life and then swings off. In the end Grundy is taken to a high security prison in Louisiana called Belle Reve. Cast Locations and Items *Batsignal *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Batcave *Batmobile *Gotham City Police Department *Gotham City *Moxon's office *Gotham's Diamond District *Slaughter Swamp *Wayne Enterprises *IQ-90 *elementary school *Batgrapple *Belle Reve *Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana Notes *The name of this episode was taken from the nursery rhyme Solomon Grundy. Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday, christened on Tuesday, married on Wednesday, took ill on Thursday, grew worse on Friday, died on Saturday, buried on Sunday, that was the end of Solomon Grundy. *IQ-90 falling onto Grundy's head implies that he will gain average intelligence like he has in the comics, instead of him staying a mindless zombie. *When Solomon Grundy says "Grundy smash!" this is a reference to the Hulk. In 1996 Neal McDonough and Lou Ferrigno stared together in The Incredible Hulk cartoon. McDonough voiced Bruce Banner and Ferrigno voiced the Hulk. Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z